elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blind Cliff Cave
It is a Forsworn Dungeon which is divided into 3 areas: Cave, Towers and Bastion. It is located east of Lover Stone and northeast of Markarth. If approached from the top of the mountain, there is a small opening in both towers that allows access to the Bastion without going through the cave. Summary Cave The cave is a small vertical dungeon. There are 6 Forsworn there. Dispose of them to gain entrance to Towers. *The Refugees skill book is on top of a chest at the very top of the ramp/stairs before the turn to the top exit, in a dark section. *6 Iron Ore veins Tower Towers is an outdoor section similar to many towers across Skyrim. The lower tower has a ground level window that allows entry without going through the cave. Pull the lever and the gate open. There are 3 Forsworn in the area. Continue to the other side of the bridge. There is a locked gate that cannot be opened yet, so continue to the Bastion. The upper tower also has a ground level window which allows entry without going through the cave or lower tower. Bastion Blind Cliff Bastion is a small dungeon. In the beginning, is a Hagraven named Melka, in a cage. She will ask the Dragonborn to free her, and kill her sister Petra, who has taken over her Bastion. Pull the chain near the cage and she will be freed. Melka will not turn hostile and will even assist/tell how to get past the various traps in this section. There are five Forsworn in the dungeon and the hagraven Petra. Kill them all, and Melka will give as a reward the Eye of Melka, a unique staff. There is an alchemy lab past the swinging blades. Just before arriving to the alchemy lab is a hidden door, (opened by activating a handle next to it), which leads back to the cage portion where there is a chest, 2 urns, 2 Iron ingots and each 1 Corundum, Moonstone and Quicksilver ingot. In the last room is a barred door, this leads to the extreme top of the upper tower and has 2 Burial Urns, drop down into the tower to find 2 chests. Notable loot *3 Quicksilver Ore veins *2920, vol 04 - Rain's Hand on Petra's corpse. *Mystery of Talara, Book IV by the fire. *An Amethyst in a small box in Melka's room with some alchemy ingredients. Quests *Jarl Igmund of Markarth can give a quest to retrieve the Hrolfdir's Shield that is in a chest in Petra's room. *Possible location for Shalidor's Insights. *Possible location for Rescue Mission. Bugs *(PS3/Xbox/PC) If all the Forsworn and Petra are killed before freeing Melka, she may get stuck on a flight of stairs breathing heavily and not moving. Retrieve the Staff by killing her, she'll attack when she's almost down to her last 1/3 of life. If this is the case, one may end up with a MISCELLANEOUS quest undone, where it still requires killing Petra, placing the marker right on top of her dead body. Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Caves Category:Skyrim: The Reach Locations Category:Forsworn